Grojband goes camping
by dragonsrule91
Summary: What happens when grojband goes camping will they lose their friendship or will It grow. I don't own grojband this is my first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Good evening this is my first fan-fiction posted I don't own grojband or anything else in my story the gang is 16 yrs old so I'll just let you read on. **

Laney pov

One day Kin, and Kon, I was sitting down reading a magazine, while Kin and Kon were playing ping pong, we were waiting in Corey's garage for practice. We waited for Corey to show up, because he gets up early searching for places that we could play gigs at, and then the garage door opens up.

Corey pov

I just got back from searching for a gig we haven't had any good gigs in months, when I opened the door I said hey guys I just found an awesome gig.

Laney asked "Me where the gig was going to be at."

I answered "It's going to be held at a campground this weekend and Mayor Mellow said we could stay there for the weekend after we play the gig, we just can't cause any trouble, just to warn you the Newmans will also be there."

Laney pov

I was about to yell at Corey for even thinking of booking a gig at the same place as the Newmans, but before I could say anything, Kon and Kin were already shacking Corey yelling are you nuts man why would you get us a gig near the Newmans.

Corey responded by saying "Guy's I know it sounds crazy but we haven't played a good gig in months, plus I was thinking since we could stay there for the weekend we could relax for a while, but Mayor Mellow said if we cause any trouble we will have to leave."

I said "That last part sounds good but what if the Newmans are the ones that start it."

Corey said "Mayor Mellow said they would have to leave as long as were not the ones causing the trouble we could stay."

I said "But won't we need someone to take us there and we also need lyrics."

Corey said "I also got that covered, Nick and his family will be there we just tell Trina and she'll take us there, but you guy's will have to check with your families."

Corey was right we needed the gig and we could use the break, but with the Newmans there could mean trouble.

Kin and Kon said "That even though the Newmans would be there it sounded like fun".

I said "I would go along with it to."

Corey hugged me and said "don't worry Lanes it will be fun."

I responded "But Core we can't keep making Trina go diary we've already messed with her mind to much already, she could snap again we was lucky the first few times, but any more and we could break her to the point of no return, we need to try to make our own lyrics."

Corey looked sad and said "Your right Lanes but we need this gig and we don't really have enough time to make lyrics."

I said "Core we've got two day we should be able to make awesome lyrics by then."

Corey then said "Alright lets try to make some lyrics, but if we need lyrics at the last minute we will have to make Trina go diary."

**That was chapter one if there was any mistakes sorry I will upload ever few days or so depends on how many reviews I get, I will update earlier by a day for ever 5 reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's another chapter of grojband goes camping.**

* * *

**Wicked Part 2 transition  
**  
Laney pov

After we practice for the gig for this weekend everyone went home to try to make up awesome lyrics, I had a few ideas but I'll keep them to myself for know, and I still needed to ask my parents if I could stay with the band for the weekend after the gig, when I got tired of trying to write some lyrics I went and asked and they said I could. But then I thought if we take tents will all of us be in one tent or will we have two in each tent, if we do I hope Corey and I get a tent together if we have to share one I have had a crush on Corey since kindergarten.

* * *

Kin pov

After practice it was about 8:00 when Kon and I got home, it was also dinner time which made Kon really happy during dinner me and Kon asked if we could go camping with Corey, they said we could as long as we take enough snacks, and some bug spray, after dinner me and Kon tried to make up some lyrics, but ever time we had lyrics it would be about cheese, so after about an hour we gave up and went to bed.

* * *

Corey pov

After practice and they all went home I forgot to tell them that there's a river by where we'll be camping, I also forgot to ask If they have tents we can borrow, to say the truth I hope Laney shares the tent with me because I've secretly had a crush on Laney since my 15th birthday, but I don't think she'd like me back.

*Wicked flashback transition*

Corey past pov

I went for a afternoon walk like I have since Laney went to her grandma for the summer Kin, Kon and I haven't played any gigs, but we still had fun while Laney was away, but it just wasn't the same, me and Laney still talked, she said she would be here by next week, but I wish she could be here for my birthday, when I opened the garage door it was dark and there wasn't anyone there, but there was a note on the stage that said.

Dear son:  
Went to the store with Trina be back soon.  
Love dad

I was a little disappointed that they went to the store, but since they would be back soon I decided to go watch TV, when I walked into the living room I saw a light on in the kitchen when I started walking towards the kitchen someone grabbed my mouth, I was to scared to move then I heard the person chuckling, suddenly the lights turned on and I heard surprise when I turned around it was Trina that grabbed me by now she was busting up laughing, I guess you could call it pay back for forcing Trina to go diary all those years and with dad here she couldn't hurt me so this is the worst she can do right now, when I calmed down I look towards the kitchen Kin and Kon was walking out with a cake while my dad was right behind them.

Kon set the cake down and said man your early you're usually not back until nine; we thought you wouldn't be back for another hour, if we didn't hear the garage door open you would have caught us.

I sighed a little still a little shaken up and said ya but was it part of the plan to have Trina scare me.

Kin said we didn't know about but maybe your dad did.

After I talked to kin I walked around to see who was all here I saw Nick Mallory and his family, Mina, the Newmans(they came because mina told her parents about the surprise party and made Carrie come so she dragged the rest of the band here.) Mina and Carries mom and dad, and Kin and Kon's mom and dad also came. When I looked at the cake, dad was putting the last of the candles in it.

I walk towards Carrie and asked her how her band was doing.

Carrie replied were doing great, better than your lame band, and don't think we chose to come here we just didn't have anything better to do.  
I was about to say something but heard dad say the cakes ready I walked towards the table that had the cake on it and sat down, I waited until everyone gathered before I blew out the candles.  
When I blew out the last candle Kin and Kon asked me what I wished for.  
I sighed and whispered I wish Laney was here.

Before I knew it someone was hugging me when I looked, I saw it was Laney, her hair was shoulder length and she was taller then when she left for her grandparent's house, I jumped up because of the surprise.

Laney pov

My parents and I were just about to Corey's when I got a text from Kin that said that Corey finished his walk early and to go through the back door, when we got there Corey was blowing out the candles, me and my parents was sitting in the kitchen until we were told to come out.

But when I saw Corey upset I just walked up to Corey and gave him a hug, when he saw me he jumped up and he looked majorly shocked and nearly knocked the cake off the table, when he snapped back to reality he picked me up and gave me a big hug, I said Core I can't breath.

He put me down and said sorry Lanes I've just really missed you.

When he said that I started to blush a little and I said I've missed you to Core and we hugged again until we heard whispering behind us, then we broke away the hug and went back to the party.

*Back to the present transition*

*Back to the present Corey pov*

and I still need to make up some lyrics but I also need to make up a back-up plan, after two hours I've made 3 last resorts but I still can't think of any lyrics.

**Well that's it for chapter 2 and im going to be more specific on the time im setting I might just post a chapter a week or 4 days depending on the reviews, so until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3 of grojband goes camping since im not much for talking I'll just say there were a few things I forgot to put in chapter 2 I don't own grojband or any characters and here's a link that will show you how grojband might look in the future which I also don't own ** art/Grojband-All-Grown-Up-400855739

**It belongs to Sallychan on and now on with the story**

* * *

Kin pov

Kon and I started to walk to Corey's on the way we saw Laney and decided to say hi.

Laney said "hey you guys figure out any lyrics yet."

Kon said "sadly not very useful ones".

I asked "what about you".

Laney pov

I didn't really want to tell them that I had some lyrics, they already know how I feel about Corey I don't need something like them telling Corey that I have lyrics, and the other reason is because they say how I feel about him, so I just tell them "No but I have some music to try, I'll try to make some lyrics".

But I asked them "to try to practice it and to not tell Corey about it?"

They looked sad that we didn't have any lyrics but they said "They'll try to practice before bed and try to keep it from Corey."

Corey's pov

When I looked out my window I see Laney talking to Kin and Kon outside, a little after their talk Kin and Kon both looked a little sad so more than likely they don't have any lyrics, when they came in, I asked them how they was doing.

Kon said "well we didn't make any good lyrics but Laney..."

Kon was about to say something but Laney and kin covered his mouth for some reason.

I said "Well at least you guy's are trying your best."

Kon pov

Luckily Laney and Kin stopped me from talking because I was about to tell Corey about the song Laney was writing, me and Kin know she has lyrics but we will let her keep it a secret until she wants to use them.

Corey started to walk towards the stage while Laney tapped me on the shoulder and asked me why I just about told Corey about the song.

I replied "It just almost slipped out."

Laney replied "Well alright but please try to keep it a secret."

Then I thought why does Laney want to keep the song a secret from Corey, then without thinking I asked her is the song your writing about Corey, she turned bright red which told me it was.

Laney said "no it's not about Corey, I told you guy's I just got the rhythm not the lyrics."

Then Corey yelled "Hey are you guys going to just stand there or are we going to practice."

Corey pov

When I got to the stage I saw Laney talking to Kon at the garage door, I just sat down on the stage tuning my guitar when I saw Laney turn red for some reason, and she seemed to be getting really angry, so I yelled "Hey are you guy's going just going to stand there or are we going to practice?  
When Laney got to the stage, I asked her "What's wrong since she still looked angry she said nothing im fine Kon just asked me something embarrassing okay."

When she said that it made me wonder what it could be, maybe it was if she had a crush on someone, or something else but I just skipped the question to avoid making Laney angrier.

When everyone was on stage I said "Before we practice, I have to tell you we will be far enough away from the camp to practice and so we don't disturb the other campers, also that there's going to be a river by where we'll be camping, and that the Newman's play tomorrow and they'll be on the opposite side of us so we won't trouble each other and that we'll play on Sunday also mayor mellow will have someone watch our equipment when were done practicing so no one will mess with them, also do any of you have any spare tents."

Laney pov

Corey just asked us if we had a spare tent there might be one in my garage before I could say anything, kin says that they have two tents at their house that we could borrow if we need to, and when Corey looked at me and I said I might have one knowing he didn't have one either so we decided that kin and Kon will be in one tent and me and Corey will be in the other tent, I was freaking out inside.

*Wicked practice transition*

Mina pov

I hear Trina's little brother band playing to where I hear Trina say ugh why does their grody band have to play their music.

I reply "I think their music is awesome why do you hate their music."

Trina said "you like that trash they play and I have my reasons anyways go get me a soda."

When I was going down stairs I decided to check on the band and saw them taking a break so I decide to walk up to the band and say hi. (They treat me nicely even though im their rival bands leaders' sister).

As I started too walked up to them and see how they are doing.

Corey said "hey Mina how are you doing."

I reply "the same as always."

Laney says "that sucks considering how Trina treats."

I say "It's alright at least I'll get a break this weekend."

Corey asked "so you're going camping with your sister then?"

I reply "No I'll stay home to relax, to tell the truth im getting tired of how Trina treats me, but I still see hope she'll go back to how she was before she became mean like she is now, well I better get Trina her soda before she gets angry."

And they all say "see ya later Mina and start practicing again."

When I got back I got yelled at for taking so long.

I just said "sorry and went back to picking out an outfit for Trina when she goes camping."

Corey pov

After practice I told them that we would leave for the camping ground around 8:00am tomorrow.

* * *

**That's it for chapters 3 until next time take it away Corey  
**

**Corey: *Thanks for reading everyone***


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**Welcome to the 4th Chapter of Grojband goes camping this is the second longest Chapter of the story and probably the most I'll ever type, now the disclaimer take it away Laney**

**Laney: Drago doesn't own Grojband and thinks it would be a bad idea if he did so now on with the story.**

* * *

Laney Pov

It was 7:00 I couldn't really sleep thinking how me and Corey would stay in the same tent for the weekend, I already had my stuff in my backpack and ready to go, I just needed to get a shower and eat breakfast and I'll be ready.

* * *

Kin Pov

It was 5:30 when Kon and I got up, we got up early so we could practice the song Laney gave us, it took us a while to get it since it was a bit of a different beat than we're use to and I also had to get use to the Bass again, but we got the hang of it pretty quickly.

After we practiced we started to get ready for the trip.

* * *

Corey Pov

It was about 6:30 when I got up still groggy, because I was excited to go camping and couldn't sleep well, I was even more excited to be sharing a tent with Laney, since im up I might as well try to make some lyrics I make a few and almost finish before I realize it's almost 7:30 so I get a shower and then grabbed everything for the trip and wake Trina up, lucky for me we removed most of the dangerous stuff the night before.

By the time me and Trina left with the equipment it was nearly 8:00, first we picked up Kin and Kon since they live across the street, then we picked up Laney while she was walking to the car I saw that she was carrying something.

I asked her "What are you carrying."

Laney replied "It's an extra tent I found that Trina could use."

Then I realized that Laney was right, Trina didn't have a tent, I doubt that Nick's family would let her stay with them, and since Mina isn't going to be there she wouldn't have a tent and would be stuck with us.

I lean over enough so Trina can't hear me and say "Nice thinking lanes." But in retrospect I was probably closer to her than necessary when I heard kin and Kon snickering.

I look at Kin and Kon angrily and asked "what are you guy's snickering at?"

Kon replied "nothing."

Kin Pov

Kon and I started snickering because of how close Corey was to Laney she was turning red when Corey looked at us angrily and asked "What are you guy's snickering at?"

Kon just looked at me then replied "nothing."

Then Kon whispers to me and asks "should we say something?"

I replied "no. You know if we tell Corey how Laney feels about him he'll think were lying and split the band and if we tell Laney it will be about the same result, man sometimes I wish I didn't make those stupid mind reading ear pieces."

"1 year before Transition"

Kin past Pov

It has been two weeks since Laney has came back from her grandparents she has cut her hair back to the way it was, me and Kon was walking to Corey's late to practice, because of my new invention, first I thought of using them on Kon but because of our twin telepathy I thought it might mess with the results so I decided we should use it on Corey and Laney, Kon and I was at Corey's garage when me and Kon put the ear pieces in our pockets and open the garage door when we walked in Corey looked at us and asked "why are you guys an hour late?"

I replied "I had something to finish before we got here and it took longer than I suspected."

Laney looked up from her magazine and asked "Really, so what was it this time it can't be an invention since we didn't hear an explosions from here?"

Then I said "Hey, what does that mean not all my inventions blow up."

Laney replied "Ya but most of them do."

Then Corey said "okay, okay let's get to practicing before a fight breaks out."

After practice me and Kon decided to try the ear pieces we sat down in front the TV and changed it to the channel we usually watch, we put the ear pieces in our ears and I connected the ear piece to my glasses and Kon put in some contacts that are also linked to the ear piece, so we can see their thoughts, when we started the ear pieces we started to hear and see the thoughts of everyone in the house, it was hard to distinguish the thoughts at first, but after a while we started to figure them out, Trina as we could already guess was thinking about Nick, we still can't believe after so long she still chases him around, Mina was thinking about not hanging around Trina anymore but then she thinks of the past which makes her to reconsider that idea, it also made me and Kon realized how abusive Trina has been to Mina over the years, when we focused on Corey he was thinking of places where we could play gigs, but that's not all he was thinking about he was also thinking of our crazy adventure in the past, but it seemed every time Laney came to thought it just stopped on her, which wasn't really a surprise since me and Kon knew Corey had feelings for Laney ever since she stayed at her grandparents, we decided to follow Corey after practice one day he stood in front of Laney's house for about 30 min before he took a walk through the park, and when we looked at Corey he had a big smile on his face, and when we focused it on Laney it seems she was thinking about what her future would be like, it seemed like a simple life to me and Kon, in Laney's thoughts, Corey came into the small house, me and Kon didn't really think about it too much until Corey walked up to Laney kissed her after that we turned off the ear pieces and looked at Laney a little shocked, she was smiling and blushing behind her magazine.

We looked at each other than back at Corey and Laney then Kon asked "so do you want to talk to Laney or Corey about this?"

I replied "I'll take Corey, Laney more than likely won't kill a nice guy like you and remember don't mention the other ones feelings, ok."

Kon then asked "Ok, should we also mention the mind reading ear pieces?"

I replied "It probably wouldn't be the best thing to do, but their going to already question us, how we figured it out as soon we mention it, so it's probably be the only way to save our butts and the band."

As soon as me and Kon finished talking we walked to our band members.

When I got to Corey he was still in his imagination so I snapped my fingers in front of him he jumped.

With a smile on his face he looked at me and asked "What up dude?"

I said "Nothing but I have a question."

Corey replied "Sure what is it?"

I then asked "Dude do you have a crush on Laney?"

His face went from happy to shock fast he nervously asked "n.n...No…. what why do you think that?"

I then replied "Well first of all a week after Laney went to her grandparents me and Kon heard a song you wrote by yourself, second you always stopped in front of Laney house for about a half an hour every day, and lastly I created these ear pieces that lets us hear people's thoughts, thinking we could use it on Trina to get lyrics instead of making her go diary."

Corey got a majorly ticked off look and asked "Dude why did you use me as a test subject?"

I replied "I didn't really mean to, when I turned it on me and Kon just heard the thoughts of everyone in the house we didn't set it to your thoughts per say."

Corey said still angry "Fine, but if you say anything to Lane's about my feelings for her I will disband the band."

I was seriously scared he would, Corey is known for doing the unpredictable when he gets angry, im just hoping Kon is doing better."

Kon Pov

When kin walked up to Corey I thought this is really a bad idea.

I walked up to Laney and said "Hey" Laney looked over her magazine and trying to cover her with it said "Hey Kon how are you doing."

I said "Not much, umm I have a question."

Laney asked "Sure what is it?"

I nervously asked "Do you have a crush on Corey?"

Laney quickly put the magazine down and gave me a face mixed with shock and anger and I swear I saw smoke forming; I was seriously scared for my life.

Laney quickly calmed down and asked "Alright. Tell me how you figured it out?"

I was ready to run for my life and said "The reason that Kin and I were late was because Kin made a set of ear pieces that could allow us to hear Trina's thoughts, and figure out lyrics without making her go diary."

Laney growled angrily "And you decided to test it on me?"

I quickly replied "No. When we turned it on we heard everyone's thoughts in the house not just yours, Kin hasn't figured out how to change the range to a specific person yet."

Laney said calmly "Fine but don't tell Core or I'll quite the band."

* * *

**I think I'll stop there, I was seriously shocked at how long I made this chapter it was so long, I literal split this chapter in half and the second part is still longer I had this and part 2 together and I thought might as well split it, now I need you to review a type of love song for Lenny (I know his real name is Larry but I like Lenny better) to sing, I will choose the one I think is the best, I have a 2 back-up songs i could use. But I think there could be a better song I could use and it would be majorly appreciated if you reviewed on the story anyways thank you.**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Welcome to Chapter 4 part 2, like I said last chapter I know Lenny real name is Larry, but I like Lenny better, now every line underlined was an idea that I got from talking to kricV5, he was the first to comment on my story, also i though more people would send a song idea for Lenny to sing, guess i was wrong, anyways on with the story and if my grammar isn't very good sorry****.**

"Back to the present"

Present Kin Pov

Kon replied "Oh come on the mind reading ear piece wasn't that bad."

I said "We couldn't fix the range to a specific person, so we had to listen to everyone's thoughts at the same time and don't you remember that it swelled our ears for 3 weeks."

Kon said "True. But it could have been worse."

I said angrily "Yes, but the only way it could have been worse is either they killed us or split the band."

Kon looked sad and said "That is also true."

It took us about 3 hours to get to the camp ground; on the way to the camp ground it was pretty quiet.

Laney Pov

We just arrived at the camp ground it already seemed packed, so we got our stuff out of Trina's car and put them in the spot mayor Mellow chose to put our equipment, then Corey decided to show us the way to where we would be camping there was a small path that lead to our spot, when we walked back I heard "Hey guys."

When we looked behind us we saw Mina.

I said "Hey Mina dropping off your sister's band."

She replied "Sort of, apparently my parents want me to keep an eye on my sister and her band and keep them from getting into trouble."

Corey asked "Cool, so where are you going to be at then?"

Mina replied "Not sure probably by my sister, but hopefully far enough away from Trina if she hasn't seen me yet."

Corey said "Well if you need an idea where Trina might be, she might be on the on the other side of the camp near Nick Mallory."

Mina said "Thanks for the heads up Corey, see ya guys", and started to walk away.

Corey ran up to Mina and whispered something to her; she asked "Him why are you whispering."

Corey replied "It's just something I wanted to ask you privately."

Mina said "Ya I know about the lake and sure I'll go swim with you guys later."

After talking with Mina we decided to practice the song Corey had, to our surprise Corey actually had a song with good lyrics, after practicing for about an hour we put up our equipment when we did we heard "Hello garbage-band."

When we look it were our arch-enemies The Newman's.

I asked "What do you guy's want?"

Carrie said "Cool it Lamey were on neutral terms."

Kin asked "What does that mean?"

Corey answered Kin's question "I made a deal with the Newman's, I tell them where a lake is nearby and they leave us alone."

I pulled Corey away and looked at him confused and asked "Are you crazy Core we can't trust them?"

Corey said "I know, but it was the only way they would leave us alone I promise everything will be fine."

Corey walks back to The Newman's and said "Okay I guess I should keep my end of the bargain go change into your swimsuits or what ever and meet us back here; also you might want to bring Mina since Trina won't be near us so she won't find her with us, and then I'll show you guy's the way."

No-ones Pov

After everyone got changed and the Newman's got Mina who was still avoiding Trina, they meet back in the same spot they talked then they headed to the lake, when they got there they got ready to go swim.

Laney Pov

Kon just took off his shirt and was about to jump in when we all heard The Newman's gasp Kim asked "What's up with his back?"

Kon turned and answered "Oh me and Kin was Siamese twins when we was born, Kin has the scar on his chest."

Then Kin showed the scar on his chest.

Konnie said "That must suck."

Kin said "Not really it's just another thing that shows me and Kon will always be brothers, I can always trust him and he can always trust me so technically I have his back."

Kim said "Cool, but it's still gross and weird."

After everyone talked they jumped into the water, but I just sat back, then Lenny walked up to me and said "I need to ask you for advice." I was seriously close to busting up laughing.

I asked "You asking me for advice, why don't you ask one of your band members?"

Lenny sat down and said "Because it's about a girl and im afraid they'll say something."

I asked back "That still doesn't fully answer my question, if you can't tell the band then why not Mina?"

Lenny said "Because it's about Carrie. Carrie and Mina are too close; you're the best I can do."

I said angrily "That is a major insult why should I help you now."

Lenny replied "Because I know you have a crush on your leader and I could tell him."

I looked at him seriously ticked and said "Fine I'll help you what is it."

Lenny said I need your help writing a song for her.

I said calmly "If that's all you need, I can help come with me."

Corey Pov

I saw Laney and Lenny get up and walk towards our camp, so I got out of the water and decide to follow them which soon after Carrie decided to follow me, when we got to the camp Laney was going through her bag and pulled out her music book that she would write our beats or the few good lyrics we had in it.

When I saw Laney talking to Lenny I heard Laney say "Here if you need a song to sing for her, I'll let you use one of the songs I made."

And then I heard Lenny asked "Are you sure these lyrics will be good enough, they look like awesome lyrics but are you sure?"

When Laney replied "I'm sure, it'll work trust me."

Lenny replied "But there isn't enough time for Kim and Konnie to practice it."

Laney said "I'll try to get Corey to help after the show."

When they stopped talking me and Carrie started to walk back to the lake on the way there I asked Carrie "Why do you hate my band so much."

She replied "I don't really hate your band it's more of a rivalry, so we can get better you know what im saying."

I responded "Ya that's the same way I think of it, a lot of people who are pretty good at something had a rival that forced them to get better, if the Newman's didn't exist then Grojband would be the only band in Peaceville, we wouldn't be as good as we are if we didn't have you guys rivals."

Carrie said "Exactly my point." And we made it back to the lake before Laney and Lenny got back.

When Laney and Lenny got back I said "Hey guy's welcome back."

Laney walked up to me and said "Hey Core I got a favor to ask."

I replied "I think I can guess what it is you want me to do."

Laney asked "Oh so what is it then?"

I replied "You want us to help Len-nerd sing a song for a girl that's staying at the camp ground tonight."

Laney looked shock and whispered "How did you know?"

I said "I followed you and Lenny to the camp and saw you hand him a song and heard you say you'll try to get me to help. So who's the girl he's going to sing the song for?"

Laney replied "That's for you to figure out the smart guy."

I said "Fine, Fine I'll help."

After that everyone started to go back to their camp but I stopped Lenny.

He Turned and with a blank expression ask "Need something Riffen?"

I Replied "No, im just telling you, I will help you sing the song."

He looked shock and said "You will."

I said "Ya man we may be your guys rivals, but im not heartless everyone deserves some love, hopefully the girl likes the song Laney gave you."

Lenny said "Ya same here, im nervous about it though."

I replied "Just calm down, im sure everything will be fine, but you better hurry your bands leaving you behind."

As Lenny turned and ran towards his band he stopped and turned back towards me and said "thanks Riffen."

I just smiled and waved to him as soon as I started to walk back to my camp I heard someone say "Hey there little Riffen." When I looked back it was Nick Mallory

I said "Hey, Nick Mallory how are you doing."

He said in a calm voice "Nick Mallory is doing well but what about you."

I replied "I'm doing great." Then a thought popped into my head on how I could get Trina to leave my band alone and then I asked "Hey, how would you like to date the girl who has written lyrics for my band for a long time?"

Nick replied "Nick Mallory would like to meet your lyrics writer."

I said "Cool, I'll introduce you to her tomorrow night, and by the way she's not in my band and you have already met her." I told him that the girl wasn't in my band in case Lenny tells the crowd where he got the song from.

Nick replied "Cool", and walked away.

It was now night and The Newman's was about to play, when the Newman's were about to start I got next to my band and listen to the Newman's. I never hated The Newman's music it was just the rivalry.

After the Newman's played the crowd was cheering loudly than Carrie said "That's all for now thanks for coming out."

Lenny grabbed the microphone from Carrie and said "Actually I have a song that I'll need help from Grojband to sing. The song I want to sing is for the girl that I really care for, our band leader Carrie.

Laney Pov

I didn't actually think he go through with it, but since he already called us out, I guess we have no choice, so we all got on stage.

Lenny looked at us nervously and said in the microphone "I'm a little nervous about this and the credit for the song goes to Laney Penn, I asked her to help and she gave me the song, and for that I say thank you Grojband and thank you Laney, so without further delay 1, 2, 3, 4.

(Song Without You by My Darkest Days)

If I had my way,  
I'd spend every day right by your side

And if I could stop time,

Believe me I'd try for you and I

And each moment you're gone,

Is a moment to long in my life

So stay right here, right now

[Chorus]

'Cause without you I'm a disaster

(The moment you go)

And you're my ever after

(Just thought you should know)

'Cause I need to know your answer

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I want you to say you're gonna stay with me

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I die every day that you're away from me

If the world ceased to spin,

You could start it again with just one smile

And if the seas turn to sand,

With the wave of your hand it would rain for miles

But the thought of you gone

Makes everything wrong in my life

So stay right here, right now

[Chorus]

'Cause without you I'm a disaster

(The moment you go)

And you're my ever after

(Just thought you should know)

'Cause I need to know your answer

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I want you to say you're gonna stay with me

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I die every day that you're away from me

My heart breaks with every beat,

I can't explain what you do to me

So just say you'll promise me,

Please, take me if you ever leave

But the thought of you gone

Makes everything wrong in my life

So stay right here, right now

[Chorus]

'Cause without you I'm a disaster

(The moment you go)

And you're my ever after

(Just thought you should know)

'Cause I need to know your answer

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I want you to say you're gonna stay with me

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I die every day that you're away from me

So just say you'll promise me,

Please, take me if you ever leave

My heart breaks with every beat,

I die every day that you're away from me

**Well that's it for now and thanks for reading this far.**


	6. Chapter 4 part 3

**Welcome to the of Grojband goes camping there are two OC in this chapter Percy (aka Drago) is the first OC the name was created by AssassinMaster22 (except Drago the nickname was my idea) in his fanfiction Blazing Fury when I answered his question in one of his chapter, I'm not sure what AssassinMaster22 Percy personality type will be, the Second is Davis who was created by KricV5 and I (I put him in it since he was the First person to review my story). Now on with the chapter**

* * *

After we finished the song, the crowd was practically yelling for an encore, Lenny was really shaking; I guess he was nervous of what Carries reaction would be.

After the crowd calmed down we got down from the stage and let Lenny walk towards Carrie still shaking. While Lenny was walking towards Carrie,

Kim and Konnie started walking towards us and Kim said "Didn't think he'd actually admit his feeling for her guess I owe you $50 Konnie."

Konnie replied "Me neither, anyways thanks for helping Lenny, Grojband."

I asked "Wait, what you knew Lenny liked Carrie."

Kim replied "Ya, he made it way to obvious even Carrie knew it, she was just wondering when he would admit it."

Corey said "So you guy's just agued him on."

Kim replied cheerfully "Yep."

Kon said "That seems like a terrible thing to do."

Konnie replied "Hey we didn't really have a choice; it was either keep quiet or split the band. So we thought might as well bet on what the results would be."

Kin replied "I could see the point in that. So what kept you guys from saying something?"

Then Konnie answered "Carrie said if we told Lenny she would split the band, but were sure she was just joking and that she also likes Lenny, and if Lenny thinks we told Carrie he would have quit the band."

Corey said "Well at least we helped him, come on guy's see ya Kim and Konnie."

Kim said "See ya Grojband."

Nobody's Pov

After their talk with Kim and Konnie, Grojband went back to their camp site to rest for the following day.

Laney Pov

I stopped Kin and Kon and told them "Tomorrow morning I'm going to sing the song I wrote for you guys to play, I need you guy's to get the instruments in the morning."

Kon asked "Okay, What are we going to do till then."

I replied "I'm going to take a quick walk to the lake."

Kon said "Okay we'll come with you."

I said "That's alright im just going to walk by myself."

Kin said "Alright we'll tell Corey, but be careful it's starting to get dark."

I replied "Ok, I'll take a flashlight just in case" and started to walk towards the lake with the flashlight.

When I got to the lake I sat down and started my pocket radio and started to sing a song I heard on it.

(My Heart by Paramore)

I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you

We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long

Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you

We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

My heart is yours

(My heart, it beats for you)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)

My heart is yours (My heart is yours)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)

My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours

(Please don't go, please don't fade away)

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...

Laney pov

When I finished singing I heard clapping then someone said "Wow that was awesome."

I was scared since I didn't know who it was so I started to shine the light around, but I didn't see anyone then I heard "Hey up here."

When I pointed the light up it was a guy about 5.8 feet tall wearing blue jeans, an AC-DC shirt with a black zip up hoodie on, when he jumped down I could see more of his features, he had White hair as long as Corey's and blue eye's, lightly tanned, and he also didn't look much older than anyone in the band, he had both hands in the pockets he was also holding a sketch book under his right arm, He said "Hey, the names Percy, but you can call me Drago, everyone does."

I asked him "Why does everyone call you Drago are you some kind of pyromaniac?

Percy replied "You could call me that, I technically am and I am not, it's a little hard to explain, I'll just show you, you might want to stand back." He pulled his left hand from his hoodie it was wrapped up in bandages, he unwrapped his hand it was burned then he asked "Could I see your hand for a second?"

I was a little shocked from the question and asked him "Why do you need my hand, and why is your left hand burned?"

He Replied "I guess I owe you that much so you're not as freaked out, I was born during the Bonkertons comet and ever since my birth I've had two different ability's, the first is I can take a piece of memory from someone or even myself, and then I can channel it through flames, like a match, a torch, a lighter or even a camp fire, they don't lose that memory it's still there, and my second ability is why they call me Drago."

I didn't really believe his story but I gave him my hand anyways since he seemed nice enough, he put his right hand over mine, than he removed his hand and walked towards the lake and removed his hoodie then he said "This is going to blow your mind."

He started to take deep breaths and in the moonlight I thought I saw smoke, he put his left hand near his mouth and he started to breathe fire after the third breath of fire he made it into a ball and threw it in the sky, where it exploded when I looked at it, I was shocked that it was in the shape of Corey, than Percy lowered his hand into the lake and then he said "So that's what's on your mind."

Kon pov

Laney has been gone for a few minutes, we told Corey about Laney going for a quick walk, he was a little worried at first but he knows she can take care of herself easily, after ten minutes of waiting there was a huge flash in the sky in the direction that Laney walked toward when we looked up it was in the shape of Corey when we looked at Corey he had a shocked look his face with a little curiosity, Kin leaned over and asked "Did Laney have a plan for this to happen?"

I said "I don't know we'll have to ask her when she gets back."

Laney pov

Percy said "Cool wasn't it, man that trick always burns like hell; also that is why they call me Drago."

I looked at him shocked then I heard someone yell "Drago where are you."

I asked him "Who's calling for you."

He replied "It's my friend; his name is Davis, he's a real friendly guy, and he's always the optimist.

Then I heard a noise behind us when I shined the light at it there was a guy about the same size as Percy, he had light brown skin, black hair and brown eyes.

He had on a short sleeve shirt, and jeans he ran up to Percy and yelled "DUDE IF YOU DON'T STOP USING YOUR POWER LIKE THAT YOU COULD PERMANENTLY burn OUR HAND."

Percy replied "Ya, ya I know a little help here please."

Then he said "Fine" then a light started shining where Percy's hand was next thing I notice is that most of the burns were gone.

Percy said "Thank Davis by the way this is my new friend, sorry I didn't get your name."

Davis said "I know who she is Drago, she's Laney Penn a member of Grojband, and I saw you help that Newman guy, any ways nice to meet you."

I replied "Nice to meet you, how did you do that glowing thing."

Percy explained how his friend was also born during and that their powers grow stronger when the Bonkertons comet passes, and how Davis ability help heal injuries, and how he can figure out machines.

I said "your guys powers are awesome.

Percy picked up his hoodie and his sketch book and started to walk towards the way Davis came from he stopped and said without turning around "You can think Davis powers are awesome, but mine are a curse." And he continued to walk away.

I turned to Davis and asked "Did I say something wrong?"

David shook his head and said "No, it's not your fault he's not very sociable he also doesn't like his powers, every once in a while he loses control, to tell the truth I don't know much about him, other than he moved away from Peaceville when he was 4 and moved back 3 month's ago, I saw him practicing his powers soon after he moved in and we've been friends since, in fact the reason he moved back is because he lost control and burned down his old school."

I responded "Oh my god was anyone hurt."

David replied "Just one person, he really cared for the girl too, I had a cousin that went to the same school before it burned down, he said she's alright but her arms were scarred and that's why Drago hates his powers, he practice every chance he gets so he doesn't lose control, one of these days his body is just going to be beyond help."

I asked "that sucks but you said he wasn't very sociable, but he seemed to be fine a few minutes?"

David said "That's the strange thing about him; I think he wants to be close to people, but because of his fear of losing control, he pushes himself away before he hurts anyone."

I said "That sucks."

David said "Ya, well I better get going, Drago's probably back at the camp asleep by now, it takes a lot of his energy to control his power, even more to practice them, see ya Laney."

I replied "See ya David." I sat down by the lake and saw a folded piece of sketch paper on the ground when I picked it up I saw by Percy on the corner and then I started to unfold it when I fully unfolded it I shined the flashlight on it, it was a picture of...

* * *

**I feel I should stop there c****an anyone guess who the drawing is of, there isn't a reward for it, im just wondering who can guess who it is, it's not Laney and it's not a OC the person has been in the story also the person is female one guess per person please. until next time.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Welcome to another chapter of Grojband goes camping so on with the story.**

* * *

When I unfolded the sketch paper it was a drawing of Mina, I guess it must have fallen out of his hoodie pocket when he set it down, I should probably return it, but I don't know where their camp is, so I should probably hold on to it, incase I meet them again.

When I got back to the camp Kin and Kon walked up to me and Kon asked "Hey Laney did you have that firework thing planned?"

I replied "Actually there was a guy near the lake that could apparently breathe fire."

Kin asked "You're joking right."

I said "No, im actually telling the truth his name was Percy and…" Kin stopped me and had a scared look on his face.

Kin said "A guy named Percy; I heard that he goes by Drago and that he burned down his last school, I've also heard he's really bad news."

I said "He's not a bad guy, he just has trouble controlling his powers, he also feels really bad about burning down the school, and he even feels worse because he hurt the girl he cared about."

Kon asked "So, he told you about his past."

I said "Actually his friend Davis told me about it, he also has powers he can figure out machines and heal injuries."

Kin said "Cool, I've heard about Davis at Elementary High he's a real nice guy and tied for second coolest kid at Elementary High with Corey, there was a rumor about him able to heal injuries, I guess with what you said that the rumors are true."

*Next Day Transition*

Corey Pov

It was about 9 AM when I got up and when I got out of the tent, Kin and Kon got up early and for some reason and set up the equipment, I guess they think we need to practice some more before our chance to play tonight.

I walked up to Kin and Kon and asked them why they set up the instruments?

Kon said "Laney has a song she wants to sing."

I said "Laney has a song that she wants to sing, she didn't tell me about it."

Kin said "I guess she wants to sing it for you."

When he said that I swear my heart skipped a beat then a question popped in to my head and asked them "Where's Laney?"

Kon said "She went for another walk about half an hour ago, she should be back soon."

Laney Pov

I went for a walk to clear my mind, im a little nervous to sing the song for Corey and im pretty sure he's awake by now, when I got to the camp Corey walked up to me and said "I heard you wrote a song."

I said "Ya, if you sit down I'll sing it."

He said "Ok" and went and sat down in front of the instruments.

I walked up to Kin and Kon and said "Well it's now or never let's get started."

I grabbed my guitar and turned to Corey and said "This song explains how I feel about you."

Kon said 1, 2, 3, 4 and I started on the guitar.

(I Love You by Avril Lavigne)

La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la  
I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style

But that's not why I love you

And I, I like the way

You're such a star

But that's not why I love you

Hey

Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?

[Chorus:]  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la  
I like the way you misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you  
And how you keep your cool  
When I am complicated  
But that's not why I love you

Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

[Chorus]  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
And I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

Yeah - Oh.  
Oh.

Even though we didn't make it through  
I am always here for you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

[Chorus:]  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la (That's why I love you)

La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la (That's why I love you)

Corey Pov

Laney, kin, and Kon finished there song I was literally speechless when Laney started to walk towards me I couldn't think of what to say then Laney asked nervously "D-did you like the s-song?"

I couldn't think of anything and I just blurted out something "I don't know what to think Lanes; I need to go for a quick walk." And started to walk towards the lake, I could already tell Laney was about to cry, and it killed me inside knowing I just hurt Lanes.

Kon ran up to me and said "Dude, what are you doing I thought you liked Laney back."

I said sadly "I do, but I just got so nervous, I just said something terrible, im going for a walk."

I started to walk through the woods to the part of the lake that we swam at the previous day when I go there I started to bash my head against a tree until my head started to bleed yelling "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, HOW COULD I SAY THAT TO LANES." And sat down by the lake then I heard someone walk up behind me.

Kon pov

Corey just went for his walk towards the lake; Laney was sitting on the ground crying I walked up to Laney and sat by her she whimpered "I shouldn't have sung that song I should have just kept quite."

I said "That's not true Laney; Corey loved your song he was just so nervous, he just said what popped into his head."

Laney said still whimpering "So he just doesn't like me like I like him."

I replied "That's also not true; Corey has been in love with you since you left for your Grandparent last year he just didn't think you liked him back, he even wrote a song about how he feels a week after you left."

Laney asked while calming down "Really, he wrote a song?"

Kin sat down on the opposite side of Laney and said "Ya we figured it out with the mind reading earpieces, he told us if we told you about his feelings he would disband Grojband permanently."

Laney said "Thanks guys, but won't Corey break up the band when he figures out you told me."

I said "Actually, i think Corey would want me to tell you how he feels."

Laney said cheerfully "Thanks guys." And hugged me and Kin

Corey pov

When I turned around it was a guy about 5.8 wearing a t-shirt with blue jeans.

He walked up and asked "Girl troubles?"

I replied "Ya, but why do you care."

He said "I like helping people, by the way my names David."

I said "My names Corey Riffen and I don't think you would care."

David said "Try me."

I replied "Fine, my best friend just confessed that she's in love with me and I feel the same way, but I told her I didn't know what to think and walked off so here I am."

David said "That does sound bad, maybe if you tell her how you fell maybe that would work."

I snickered "Ya right, she probably won't even listen to me, but luckily I told my friend Kon to tell her how I feel about her, maybe she'll believe him."

David said "See, the situation isn't as bad as you thought; to make it up to her you could write a song for her."

I said "That could work, but im not that good at writing lyrics for songs."

David asked "Isn't there someone that could help you then?"

I said "There is possibly one person, but the chances are low."

David said "Hey a low chance is better than no choice."

I said cheerfully "Your right I better go see if they'll help me."

David said "Wait." I looked at him and he put his hand over my forehead and the headache I got from bashing my head against the tree was gone.

I said "Thanks." Started to run towards the best chance I had, hopefully the person wouldn't turn me down.

* * *

**Sorry I got a little lazy writing this chapter. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chris: "Welcome to another chapter of Grojband goes camping." *door slams open***

**Drago: "How the hell did you get into the studio McLean?"**

**Chris: "You left your door open."**

**Drago: "Well get out, before I scorch you back to the island." *Huffs smoke***

**Chris: "Fine, I'll go but last thing to say this is the final chapter ha-ha-ha." *Runs off***

**Drago: "Dame you Chris." *Runs after Chris.***

* * *

Laney Pov

It's been an hour since Corey went for his walk and Kon told me about Corey being in love with me and I've been smiling since but something keep crossing my mind, was Kon telling the truth or was he lying to keep the band together, so I go to ask someone what I should do.

After walking through the main camp site, I spot Mina putting the Newmans instruments in the car I walk up to her and said "Hey Mina, not sticking around for our show?"

Mina said "We are, im just putting my sisters band equipment up so we won't have to try to load it after your guys show."

I asked "Why aren't they helping you?"

Mina replied "They are, their just getting the equipment im just putting it up."

I said "Oh, there's something I need to tell you."

Mina looked at me and asked "What is it?"

I told Mina about the song I wrote and how I sang it for Corey and how he reacted; when I finished, I looked she had a smile on her face and said "I bet Corey likes you too he was just too scared to say anything."

I asked "Do you really think so?"

Mina said "I know, so he'll come around to telling you how he feels."

Corey Pov

I started to run towards the only person that might help me in this situation my rival Carrie, on the way I was trying to think of lyrics, but all I could think of was how I hurt Lanes and how I could make it up to her.

When I got to the Newmans camp they were packing up their instruments, I started to walk towards them exhausted when they saw me they had a worried look on their face, and then I remembered I didn't wipe the blood from my forehead after bashing my head into the tree, when I got to them I nearly fell over, but they saw that I was about to fall over and caught Carrie asked "What happened to you?"

I told them about how Laney confessed to me and how I reacted, I also told them why my forehead was bloody and why I was exhausted.

They looked a lot calmer after I told them the situation im in; Carrie looked at her band mates and asked them if they should help me, I was ready for them to say they wouldn't help me, I was about to walk away when I heard "I think we should help him."

When I turned around it was Lenny who said they should help me; Carrie looked at him and said "I agree they helped out Lenny and so we should help them so we're not indebted to them."

I was seriously happy they would help me even though we're rivals.

Carrie looked at me and asked "Okay, what do you need our help with."

I said "I need your helping writing a song."

Carrie said "We'll if you're looking for a love song that explains your feelings we can't help you, but if you need help trying to find those feelings to use then we might be able to help you."

I looked at them confused and asked "You can help me find how feel, but you can't help me write a love song, didn't Laney give Lenny a song to use that explained his feelings?"

Carrie said "Yes, but Laney wrote it from her feelings for you, which Lenny felt the same way towards me."

I said "Well that makes sense I guess, so how can you help figure out how I feel about her."

Lenny said "Just tell us how you feel about her and we'll try to help you from there."

After Lenny said that I told them how I felt about Laney and they helped me write a song, after we finished the song I ran towards our camp site, when I got to the campsite I was wondering where Laney was when Kin and Kon saw my face they knew I was wondering where Laney was.

Kin pov

Corey just got back from his walk and he had a confused look on his face, when he was looking around I figured it had to be he was wondering where Laney was so I walked up to Corey and said "Hey."

Corey asked "Hey Kin, where's Laney?"

I said "Oh, I hope she isn't too mad at me."

I said "She was pretty upset when you went for a walk but Kon and I calmed her down."

Corey asked "How'd you guy's calm her down?"

I replied "We told her how you felt about the song and we also how you feel about her, she may not believe what we told her, but she seemed a lot happier."

It looked like Corey was about to yell, but he just sighed and said "Thanks kin that was probably the best things you could do, it's not like I can't really threaten to end the band, because if I can't make it up to Lanes there won't be a band, but I got help from the Newmans and they helped me write a song for her, hopefully she'll like it but we'll have to practice as fast as we can for tonight if I want to make it up to her."

So we practiced for the rest of the day but I guess Laney was trying to avoid me because she didn't come back to the campsite.

*Nighttime Transition*

Corey pov it was now 9:00 pm and we were about to go on stage but I couldn't find Laney I was starting to get worried until I saw her standing with Mina which I guess Trina found, because was next to her, I walked up to Laney and asked "Hey Lanes, it's about time for us to play are you ready to play?"

She looked at me with a disappointed face and said I don't think I'll play today. My heart was shattered I said "Ok if that's what you want."

I walked back to Kin and Kon and they saw I had a sad look on my face and asked if I found Laney?

I said "Ya but she isn't going to play tonight so were going to play that song first.

About 9:10 Mayor Mellow got on the stage and said "I would like to thank every one of you for coming, now without further ado I would like to call Grojband on stage to play."

I grabbed the Mic and said "Well before we play the song we planned for this gig, this will sound like a copy of last night but I have a special that the Newmans helped me make for the person I love our Manager and bass player Laney Penn, hopefully she likes the song, because she confessed to me this morning, but I didn't know what to say so I told her I didn't know what I thought about her song and walked off when I really liked it and hopefully she'll forgive me." I looked at Laney who had a shocked look on her face then I looked at Kin and Kon and said "Well let's do this."

(Just the way you are by Bruno Mars)

Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh

[Verse 1:]  
Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeahh

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say

[Chorus:]  
When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
Yeah

[Verse 2:]  
Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

[Chorus:]  
When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

[Chorus:]  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeah

Laney Pov

Corey and the gang just finished there song I was seriously speechless I was so happy I was crying, I looked at Mina who had a smirk on her face and she said "I told you so, now you better go up there before Corey thinks you didn't like the song."

I just smiled at Mina and said "Thank you" and ran on stage and kissed Corey the whole crowd awed, but I didn't pay much attention to the crowd, Corey looked at me with a smile and said "Im sorry for how I reacted."

I said "No, Im sorry I overreacted even when Kin and Kon told me the truth I wasn't sure if they was telling the truth."

Corey then asked "Do you still want to sit out or do you want to play, because if you're still not up to it, then Kin, Kon, and I could try to play the song."

I kissed him and said "You idiot of course I'll play."

Corey yelled "Ok you guys let's play." Then I grabbed my guitar, and Kon said 2, 3, 4.

(Life Is a Highway by Rascal Flatts)

Whooo

Umm yeah...

Life's like a road that you travel on

When there's one day here and the next day gone

Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand

Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today

[Chorus:]  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long

Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down get back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man  
There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

[Chorus]

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

[Chorus]

There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)  
A misunderstanding once  
But now we look it in the eye

Ooooo...Yeah!

There ain't no load that I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

[Chorus: (x3)]  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

Corey pov

After we finished the song the crowd was cheering loudly then I said into the microphone "Ok there's one last thing I have a promise I need to keep first off I would like to call Nick and my sister Trina to the stage.

When Trina got on stage she looked angry and asked why did you call me up here you loser."

I replied with a smirk "I had a promise to keep that's why I called Nick up here." I walked over to Nick and said "Hey."

Nick said "Hey little Riffin, so who was your song writer."

I said "My sister was the one writing my bands song for a long time, she also has a huge crush on you and would like to go out with you, and she's just a little scared to ask you out."

I looked back at Trina and she was about to blow then Nick said "Sure Nick Mallory would love to go out with Little Riffins sister."

Trina said "R-really."

Nick said "Sure Nick Mallory would love to go out with someone who can write awesome music."

Trina was about to go diary but I yelled "Guys grab onto her before she goes diary." Which they did, I grabbed her diary and she calmed down quickly

Trina said "Thanks Corey", and passed out and I said "I guess it was a little to much for her to handle."

It was about 30 minutes before Trina woke up, and when we got home it was about midnight.

*Next day Transition*

The next day everyone gathered in my garage before it went dark and a spotlight pointed at me and I said "You should never hide your feelings from the person you care about, because you never know when it will be too late to tell them how you feel."

Laney walked up to me said "Wow, Core you haven't done a final thought in a long time, and those will make awesome lyrics."

I said "Maybe in the next story."

Nobody's pov

It has been 3 weeks since Corey and Laney started going out and they are still going strong, the same can be said about Trina and Nick, and Carrie and Lenny.

*Good Night Everybody*

* * *

**Sorry I got lazy on this chapter too, now I have a few questions I want viewers to answer for the next story please, should I break up Trina and Nick and if so should it be nice or mean, just so everyone knows if it's nice Nick will just move and that will be the end of him in the story or back near the end, but if mean he won't be in much still, but if they stay together Trina will be nice to the band and they will be in more, also would people feel like a Kon and Konnie and a Kim and Kin in the next one or any ship you guys want im open to any suggestion, this ones mostly for the viewers.**


End file.
